ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sayu Hyūga
“Being forgotten isn’t as bad as you think…They won’t remember to see you coming when the moment comes...” Background Information "“Again Sayu, and focus this time.” A mentor, scolding his young pupil, watches her struggle to get back to her feet. Her soft pants echo throughout the training room. Small droplets of tears run down her face as she stands into position. “Crying again?” The mentor’s voice speaks gently with his back turned towards her. Sayu quickly wipes her tears to regain her composure. Her mentor sighs and rushes at her quickly, inflicting a touch of gentle fist upon her stomach. Her small body slides to the back of the training room, shortly stopping in front of the wall. She vomited and coughs in agony, breathing heavily to hold back her tears. The steps of her mentor are slowly coming towards her. She knows she has only a couple of seconds to get back up or he’ll hit her again. “Tell me, child. How long do you wish to stay so weak?” Sayu gripped her left hand, raising up with her right. His steps were getting louder with each one. Sayu tried straightening her back up and felt the pain repeat itself in her stomach. She bent forward and groaned. By now her mentor stood in front of her and she knew she failed. “For failing your training tonight, Sayu, You will clean this room before dawn.” She looked up at her mentor and felt another touch of his “gentle fist’ strike into her back, knocking her unconscious. “It’s in your best interest to not sleep for too long, child.” Her mentor leaves the room and slides the training room door shut. The night went on for some hours and the moons light reflected upon Sayu’s sweaty and bruised hazel brown skin. She let out a soft groan and slowly opened her right eye, remembering the blow that knocked her out, but more so the words her mentor said. "Tell me, child. How long do you wish to stay so weak?"...echoed throughout her mind. “How long do I wish to remain so weak…?” she gently spoke to herself. Her body ached all over, internally. She turned her head to look up at the large, full moon. It was the only thing that seemed to comfort her anymore. Sayu let out a soft sigh and begin to work her way off the floor. “I hate that man…and I hate this place…” '' ''She worked her way up to her feet and began limping to retrieve the cleaning rags and bucket. Sayu slid the outside door open, her small legs shaking and staggering as she headed to the well to fill her bucket. She cranked the wells handle with constant squeaks coming from each turn. A rustle from a nearby bush grabbed her attention. Sayu lazily stared at the bush and proceeded to fill her bucket. With two hands she carried her bucket back inside the training room and began by cleaning up the pool of vomit she made. The water swirled with the phlegm like fluids when she finished cleaning it from the floor. Again, she picked up her bucket and walked outside to pour the filthy water into the bushes. She cranked the well’s handle again, the same squeaks echoing through the night and repeated her stride until she finished with the floor of the training room. The room’s floor reflected the new direction of light that was released from the moon. Sayu laid in the center of the floor. “Tomorrow, I hope he kills me this time…” Sayu slowly closed her eyes until the screams of her clan startled her awake and her vision was blocked by an unexpected layer of darkness. Her body was being carried off the floor and was feeling the rush of wind. In that instant she knew she was being taken away from her home and the cries of agony filled her ears as she heard the final cries of her mentor calling out to her before being cut short in a painful groan." This memory was the last thing Sayu remembered before her kidnapping. Currently she has no recollection of her past except for the names of her parents. Personality & Behavior Sayu’s deposition is often seen as nonchalant. Her emotions are never expressed, only rarely with those in particular connection to her, such as Senjaku Kaguya, etc. Ironically her dialogue is very sarcastic, portraying how she comically views the world. Though calm, she is easily annoyed and will often end a conflict in a violent manner if not supervised closely. However, oddly enough, it’s easier to speak with her by moonlight, possibly from the slight comfort she feels when looking at it. Appearance Sayu is a tall dark-skinned, teenager, with long black hair that remains in a braid at most times. Like all Hyūga, her eyes are the clear lavender pupils that she often keeps blindfolded to avoid the conversational topic of the Hyūga clan. She wears the Village of The Mist gray vest with a short/long legged pants and a matching gray stocking on her right leg. Sayu has a small waist bag that leans towards the right side and has an ear cuff piercing in her left ear. Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Big Daddy Bantu Category:Characters